finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurgum
exhibition version)]] Kurgum is the secondary protagonist in Final Fantasy X -Will-. He is Chuami's childhood friend and a young sender who reveres Yuna and the legendary guardians that helped her bring about the Eternal Calm. Profile Appearance The artwork of Kurgum depicts him as a young man with short dark hair and a slightly upturned nose. He wears a navy blue hood, a white shirt, and a beaded earring on his right ear, woven into beads with rings around the larger, middle bead, similar to Yuna's. Personality Kurgum is an aspiring and determined yet introverted young man who wished to become a summoner, but after the start of the Eternal Calm, it was no longer possible. Kurgum reveres Yuna and her guardians for their role in bringing the Eternal Calm, but is caught off guard when they say or do something he believes is contradictory. According to Chuami, Kurgum suffers from "excessive hero worship" and expects too much of them. He struggles to speak his mind and gets nervous whenever meeting people he looks up to, juxtaposing him with the outspoken Chuami. Despite his age, Kurgum takes his job seriously and addresses his superiors formally. He values his friendship with Chuami, as shown when he tries to calm her whenever she starts to lose her temper. Story Chuami and Kurgum are being sent to Besaid from Bevelle by Baralai to meet with Yuna. On the Bevelle Stadium Road, they meet Tidus, a blitzball star, but Chuami notices he has little energy and might be injured, although he is trying to hide it. Reaching Besaid on their airship, Chuami and Kurgum meet Lulu and Wakka. They are taken to Yuna, who now spends her time praying for Spira's peace in the Besaid Temple, much to Chuami's chagrin. Kurgum shows Yuna a movie sphere with a recording of two shoopufs at the Moonflow. The shoopuf was the last of its kind after the female was killed by Sin thirty years ago, but it mysteriously reappeared one morning, causing Yuna to believe the shoopuf had been "beckoned". Kurgum tells Yuna she must accompany him and Chuami back to Bevelle and address the Spira Council. When Yuna refuses, Chuami tells her about the injured Tidus, compelling Yuna to take action. Kurgum insists that Chuami tell the others that she is Auron's daughter, but she wants to hold off until the right time; otherwise they will treat her differently. Lulu overhears and confronts Chuami about her claimed connection to Auron. Kurgum and Chuami's airship needs repairs, thus forcing them, Yuna, and Wakka to journey to Bevelle on foot. Stopping at the Moonflow, they see the shoopufs and a crowd of onlookers, where half of the people are illusions created by the pyreflies. They see a man and his daughter, Maelu, with the illusion of her mother, who answers Maelu's request for them to go home together. This stuns the group since the illusions normally can't hear or speak. Kurgum tries to send the illusions to the Farplane, seeking to maintain the natural order, but stops after Yuna says they don't have the right to interfere with the reunion. At Bevelle, they find Sin has returned, possibly beckoned by someone's wish, and Yuna rushes to meet with Tidus. Yuna had previously told Chuami that Tidus is her boyfriend, but when Chuami and Kurgum eavesdrop on the conversation between the two, it seems they are breaking up. Yuna is jealous of Tidus's friend Marphie, but soon tells him she doesn't care anymore, and has already got another person she likes. Tidus asks who it is, but Yuna tells him it's someone he doesn't know and leaves. Kurgum tells Chuami they should split up because he's in love with Yuna. Chuami is angry and confused, but Kurgum tells her it is something that only summoners can understand. The two friends part ways with Chuami returning to Besaid with Tidus, and Kurgum staying with Yuna and Wakka. Creation and development Voice Kurgum's Japanese voice actor is Yutaro Honjo. He is voiced by Lucien Dodge in English. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X -Will-